A Different Time
by AnnaKW
Summary: This is a story set in a different style. It is alternate universe. Trini, Zack, Jason and Kim never left in this. However Aisha, Adam and Rocky will be major parts in here. Chapter Five UP! Ships: TommyKimberly, JasonAisha, ZackTrini On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

What if Zach, Trini and Jason had never left?

What if Kim had never left?

What if they had defeated Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa?

What if by defeating them they closed the portal to evil like that, or opened a new one?

What if in doing so Zordon decided not to leave Earth and his family, the Rangers?

**Chapter One**

**Angel Grove Park**

She felt herself springing out of control as she was kicked out of the way by Lord Zedd's disgusting putties. Having no clue as to why she was even in the park alone was another thing. She stood fast, kicking out at a putty, knocking him out of the battle. She sure wished that she'd get lucky enough to have one of her friends show up, unexpectedly.

Unknown to the pink dressed female, there was a young green and white clad young man hiding in the bushes, watching her struggle. He was amused as he watched her take on and beat one and then another of the clay brain creatures. Oh he'd step in and help her if he saw that she needed it, but currently she was fighting them better then he. Of course Zedd was ruthless towards him, trying to get at him for betraying Rita Repulsa, his wife.

**Command Center**

"Ay, Ay, Ay Zordon, the Pink Ranger needs help." Alpha 5 cried to his fearless leader. He was frantically watching the view globe as Kimberly's battle raged against the putties.

"Have faith in her." Zordon soothed, he knew without a doubt that his pink warrior could do it. She had the inner strength that had been the reason for being called on by him. Time and time again Kimberly had proved her strength, revealing what most would not know about the petite gymnast. "Besides if you rotate your viewing globe to the left you can see a familiar figure hiding out in the bushes.

Alpha's head shook as he watched the viewing globe.

**Angel Grove Gym and Juice Bar**

Jason stood in fighting stance, showing his martial arts students the way to protect against multiple opponents. He was beginning to worry about Tommy, who had not shown up for the shared beginner class. Though Tommy was generally late, he never actually missed a class. The young students were soon on their way from the hang out spot, Jason heading over to his friends; Billy, Zack and Trini. "Has anyone seen Tommy? I don't think he's ever missed a class before."

"No I thought he was here somewhere." Trini glanced around the place as she spoke.

Billy spoke up softly, "Maybe we should contact Zordon. I haven't seen Kim either and she's usually in here practicing on the beam." Zack nodded in agreement with Billy's statement. If Kim and Tommy were going to be out together one or the other of their friends knew. As if by a thread the four friends headed outside of the building and stepped into a back lot.

"Zordon, come in," Jason spoke into his communicator.

"Yes Jason," the wizened mentor responded.

"Where's Tommy and Kimberly, we are concerned about them." Billy spoke up.

"Kimberly was attacked in the park by putties. She was able to defeat them but while fighting them, Tommy saw her and was hiding in the bushes watching to see if she'd need any help. She does not know he is there and they are on their way, separately to the Angel Grove Gym and Juice Bar." Zordon told the rangers.

Billy glanced at the others. What was going on? Zedd, sending putties on one of the Rangers was highly unlike her on, unless she was after that specific Ranger. "Let's go back to your table." Trini suggested. With a agreeable nod from the others they stepped back inside.

**Angel Grove Park**

Kimberly had found herself at a familiar spot. The battle with the putties, over she allowed herself to sit down and relax, enjoying the sounds of the water as it gently lapped against the rocks. She still could not believe she had turned down the Pan Globals for the people who were closest to her heart; the Power Rangers. In her thoughts she considered each member and their meaning to her.

She thought about the Blue Ranger, Billy, the smart genius guy who was also sensitive enough to listen to a problem. He had change over the time they'd known each other though, now he wore contacts and had actually combed his hair. The Red Ranger, Jason, was like a brother to her, he wanted to protect her, though she knew she could stand on her own. They weren't even that different of an age between them. Then there was Trini, the Yellow Ranger and her childhood friend. They had met back in first grade and had been friends ever since. Zack, the Black Ranger was funny but important to all of them, knowing when to crack a joke when they needed a laugh. Lastly, the White Ranger came to her mind. That White Ranger was the most confusing part of her life. He had encouraged her to go to Florida originally, but only she had made the decision to stay. She'd spent countless hours alone at the command center talking to Zordon, getting advice, and watching Tommy on the Viewing Globe to see what his thoughts really were about her leaving. This activity alone had helped her decide what to do.

As she drifted through her mind, soft footsteps caught her by surprise. A jump forward, landed her in the water. The person behind her, jumped in after her, scaring her into swimming away as she hadn't looked at them yet. "Kim!" The familiar voice hollered after her, causing her to stop, mid stroke. Turning the water she gasped, laughing as she swam back.

"Tommy!" She lightly punched him. "How could you scare me like that!" The statement was definitely.

"Sorry, Kim, but I saw your fight with the putties and I came to see if you were alright?" He climbed out of the water, his hand already reaching to help pull her out.

Once out of the swimming hole, she fell against him. "I was scared but there weren't as many of them as usual. When the battle was over I was planning to head to the gym but I stopped here for a moment to collect myself and well here I am." She looked down at her wet clothes then back to Tommy. Good thing she'd worn a pink shirt today and black shorts, and not white.

"Well we can walk to gym; we'll both dry out by then." He gave her a kiss on the forehead. She smiled at him and nodded. It was the best thing to do, she figured. As they were walking hand in hand, Tommy's communicator beeped. Checking for people the couple, dashed behind some bushes where Tommy could speak. "This is Tommy."

"Tommy, where are you?" Zack's voice piqued over the system.

"I'm with Kimberly, on our way to the gym."

"Alright, we'll wait here, Jason was really worried there for a bit but Zordon told us what was up."

Off the communicator the shared look between Kim and Tommy suggested they both knew Jason was looking out for his brother and sister. "Guess we'd better hurry up." Kim mentioned, and as one the couple walked off in the general direction of the gym.

"Well we can walk to gym; we'll both dry out by then." He gave her a kiss on the forehead, which pulled out a smile from her. Taking her hand, Tommy lead the way towards the gym. They didn't get far however, when a familiar beat caught their attention. A quick glance revealed that no one else was around allowing them the freedom to answer the page. "Tommy here."

"Where are you?" Zack's voice came over the static.

"At the part, with Kim, on our way there. We'll tell you what happened when we get there."

"Gotcha."

Tommy glanced at Kimberly, and shrugged his shoulders. "Guess we'd better hurry up. Zack sounded upset or something." Kim grabbed his hand again and they set off once more towards the gym.

**A/N: I realize that this is short but I am almost done with chapter two, and I couldn't have both chapters together. If you like please let me know! I worked very hard on this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, though I wish I did. If I did Kimberly never would've left, and there would've been a way to form three more rangers, instead of just six. **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks for the reviews, a flashback in this chapter will give you the thoughts that Tommy had. And as to repeating the part about where Tommy and Kim were I have no clue what I was thinking. Anyways enjoy.

* * *

Gym and Juice Bar

"Drinks on the house?" Ernie asked coming up with the six normal drinks of the Rangers. Secretly, he knew who they were, though he'd never let on and never would. A grateful glance from the group, indicated the drinks would be well received. "Made Tommy's and Kimberly's as well. I assumed they'd be here soon?"

"Their on their way." Jason confirmed, using his "leadership" voice. As though this was the cue they'd been waiting on, the couple stepped inside and over to the regular table.

Glancing down at her clothes, Kimberly shot a glare at Tommy. "Thought they'd be dry by now!" She puckered her lip and stepped off in a huff.

"Baby," Tommy spoke, "I thought they would be." He followed her over to the bar where Ernie handed them both clean towels. He put his arm on her shoulders and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd go in the water!"

Kimberly moved away to sit down beside Trini, leaving Tommy the only available chair, between Jason and Billy, who spoke up, "What happened to your clothes?"

"Someone thought it was nice to sneak up on someone else who had just finished taking care of business." She glanced at Tommy. She wasn't really mad but she preferred to let him think it. Trini put a arm around her friend comfortingly while also glancing in Tommy's direction. The guy looked confused. But Trini caught Kimberly's look, and tried not to laugh. Standing Tommy pulled his chair around and sat down behind Kimberly. Ever so sweetly he began to massage her shoulders and back. Leaning forward he kissed her hair.

"I really am sorry. I thought that you had heard me." Thoughts crossed his head before he spoke up again. "How about I make it up to you by taking you out to dinner, you can choose the place?" Though he knew where he wanted to take her he wouldn't let on that he had a choice. She turned her head and looked at him, much to the amusement of their friends.

"Ok, I want to go to Lone Star. I've been thinking about a nice big steak lately."

He tossed up his hands in the air, "How about a double with Zack and Trini?" He looked at his friends for support.

Zack and Trini glanced at each other, nodding thoughtfully. "Sure." Zack said finally.

Jason thought for a moment, trying to decide if now was, the right time or not to spring his news onto them. With a sigh he figured it was best to do it now instead of waiting. "Could I come, with my girlfriend? Her name's Aisha, she goes to Stone Canyon."

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend!" Tommy sputtered.

"When did this happen?" Billy asked.

"I met her at a karate match," Jason told them, "then asked her out after the match was over. She said yes and it just grew. I really like her."

"I guess you can bring her," Tommy nodded in agreement. "Billy you should get a date and come to."

Standing Kimberly left her friends and went to the beam. She slipped off her shoes and got onto the object. Some stretches prepared her to do some flips and other movements. She did some simple movements as she was trying to keep her thoughts from focusing on the now group date.

Tommy sat with his brow furrowed, trying to figure what was wrong with Kim. He didn't think he'd done anything wrong. "What'd I do?"

Trini glanced at her best friend who had just completed a simple dismount. "I think I know whats wrong." She stood and lightly hopped over to her best friend. "Hey, you ok?"

She took a moment to look at Tommy then back to Trini. "He just doesn't get it."

Trini giggled at her friend's expression. "He's a guy, what do you expect?"

From where he was sitting Tommy watched the girls interact. If only she could tell him what was bothering her.

"Talk to her," Billy suggested. "Kim loves you; you are just going to have to talk to her. Remember she gave up everything to stay here, with us; with you."

_Flashback_

_He couldn't believe that in just a week Kimberly would be gone. Everything that they had come through together might as well be disappearing. She promised she'd write and call, and that she'd come visit him during breaks. But he knew once she boarded the plane that would take her away it would never be the same. She would have to give up her morphing powers, but even that didn't bother him as much as the fact that she'd be gone. He glanced at the water, then silently picked up a rock and threw it across the water, watching as it crashed the water's gentle waves. _

_End of flashback_

As Tommy shook himself out of the flashback, his communicator began to beep.

* * *

Uh oh a cliffhanger, I wonder what's going to happen? Hmm. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy what I've written so far. Also sorry this chapter is short but it has to be to for the next chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I have not put the disclaimer in. Anyways here goes; I don't own the Power Rangers, if I did Jason and the others would not have felt the need to leave, and Kimberly and Tommy would still be together. I also would have ended the series after in Space. As it is they are owned by Disney, ugh. **

**A/N #2: I also forgot to mention that they use the Ninja Zords of the wolf, the bear, the crane, the falcon, the frog, and the ape in here. **

**To My Loyal Readers:**

**WenWen:** _I have not decided what to do in regards to the Zeo and Turbo powers. They will most likely come into play soon though. Thanks for bringing them up! I didn't watch Zeo or Turbo because of Kat. I grew up on Tommy/Kimberly's relationship and despised Kat as a child so yea._

**nikkitan89**_Thank you! I am slow to update as I try to have two chapters done before posting the next. That way if I have a block or something I will still have something to put up._

**Jps1926: **_thank you_

To those who reviewed the first but haven't reviewed again yet, thank you! Writing this story would be impossible without knowing there are people who are enjoying it. My story is based more on the story of Power Rangers rather then the fight of good vs. evil…. But what would a good PR story/show be without the fights?

Enjoy!

Chapter Three

**Lord Zedd's Palace**

"Dear, do me a favor," Zedd crackled to his wife Rita. "Kill those Power Rangers!"

She glared at him, "if I could do that the whole world would be ours! Do you think I haven't tried in three years?" Rita stepped forward out of the shadows, "Finster! Create us two monsters. Both equally powerful, stronger even the Zedd's creations."

"Yes your Royal Evilness." Finster cracked up then took for his lab. He hadn't been allowed to create monsters for a long time and would definitely do Rita justice this time.

"Finally, we can defeat the Rangers and conquer Earth!" Rita's voice cracked as she started laughing.

**Command Center**

_**Same time as Finster's monsters have been released into the city of Angel Grove, one on the residential portion of the city, the other in the general area of the juice bar.**_

The six lights of red, white, blue, yellow, pink, and black descended through the tube into the Power Chamber. "Zordon what's going on?" Tommy took up his leadership role, glancing up at their mentor.

"Take a look at the viewing globe." Zordon's voice boomed, taking command of the talking teens. The six Rangers turned their eyes to the globe, their eyes widening at the sight of the fearsome beast. "That is Bearacula, very similar to the legend of Dracula in that he sucks his victims in, only he sends them to a parallel universe where they are then used as slaves. Alpha pan the globe to the other side of town." Zordon waited until the second monster was brought up on the screen. "That is Fallonite, resembles a Viking in looks, but can fly like a Falcon. He is there to destroy everything in his path. I think that Lord Zedd has learned about the strengths of the Zords and is using them to help make these monsters stronger."

The Rangers watched Fallonite for a few more moments, watching as the flying Viking was able to use the brute Viking strength to destroy everything easily. "Do they are any weaknesses that you can see Alpha?" Billy glanced at the robot.

"I have not noticed any but there has to be something. Maybe if you can somehow clip the wings of Fallonite we could render him useless to get off the ground. Bearacula, maybe if you can stop up his mouth from getting more people you would be able to stop him." Alpha shrugged. "Those are their strongest points, but you need to make them be the weakest points."

"Alright Zordon what do you expect us to do? There are six of us and two of them. We have to work together but if we do we lose the possibility of destroying both before they destroy more of Angel Grove." Zack ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, looking at the time warp tube that held Zordon.

"Zachary, I believe that Bearacula is modeled after the Bear Zord, and the Fallonite to be modeled after the Falcon. This is why I am sending Tommy, Jason and William after Bearacula. Kimberly, Zachary and Trini use your wits to beat Fallonite. Lord Zedd will not expect this. I believe that this is the best way to split up the team and yet work strong. Remember your basic weapons as well. They will help you in this mission. Go and may the power protect you."

"Right, it's morphin time!" Tommy cried out.

"Ninja, Crane!"

"Ninja ,Wolf!"

"Ninja, Ape!"

"Ninja, Frog!"

"Ninja, Bear!"

"Ninja, Falcon!"

**Downtown, Bearacula**

"Where are the Power Rangers?" An older man shouted as Bearacula swallowed up more members of Angel Grove. The man was running but he too was soon taken into the creature's mouth.

Three bright colored lights zipped down to Earth, landing in the middle of the worst of Bearacula's destruction. "Wow look at this place!" Jason shouted. He couldn't believe that the monster had done this much in fewer than twenty or thirty minutes.

"Let's go find this beast!" Billy suggested. "If my projections are right, he should be somewhere north of where we currently stand." He looked up from his scanner.

"Ok." Tommy said shaking his head at Billy's big talk. Usually the man didn't use big word anymore or strict formal language but in situations like this, he sometimes reverted to what was comfortable to him. The Falcon, the Ape and the Wolf all took off in the direction Billy had indicated. It did not take them long to run into the cause of the destruction.

"Oh, Bearacula, you looking for us?" Jason taunted, watching as the creature of doom turned towards the Power Rangers.

"There are only three of you! This will be easy!" Bearacula roared.

"Three against one, dear, you should be worried!" Tommy stepped up in front of his friends and teammates.

They called on their hand weapons and began firing at the creature. They had to beat him so they could go help the others.

**Neighborhood, Fallonite**

Yellow, Pink and Black lights shot to the ground, revealing the Crane, the Bear and the Frog Ninjas. "Ready let's take this beast!" Kimberly cried, taking leadership of her friends.

"Remember we need to try and get to his wings," Trini called to Kimberly as they fought with the land, flying animal.

Kimberly landed hard on her back as the creature kicked with one of his webbed toes. "If we can get to his wings we can clip and it'll be over. I'll need the Crane Zord. I can call on my zord and one of you can ride on the wing, when I get close snip!"

"I'll ride," Zack said immediately. He was determined to that, as he didn't want Trini on the wing.

"I'll go on the other wing," Trini offered, "this way no matter which side you get close to we'll have a chance to get him. It will also cause it to go quicker."

"Gotcha," Kimberly stood stock still and shouted, "Crane Zord!"

In the distant horizon they could hear the bird's call as it awoke from its hiding place. Kimberly watched and waited for the pink Zord to fly in close enough for the three to get into position on and in it.

**Downtown, Bearacula**

"We've got to do something Tommy!" Jason called. Though he had once been a leader he respected the leader in Tommy and didn't hesitate to ask him what should be done in this situation. Bearacula was a lot stronger then Zordon had told them and they were having a difficult time getting a lock on him.

"Call on the Zords!" Tommy yelled.

"Ninjetti, the Wolf!"

"Ninjetti, the Ape!"

"Ninjetti, the Falcon!" Tommy called after Billy and Jason had called on their Zords. Once settled in their respective animals, they all prepared to battle. "Guys I'm going to use my missiles, steer clear."

"Read that," Billy responded, his Wolf stepping back a few paces, Jason's Ape following suit. Jason and Billy watched on as the Falcon's missiles exploded into Bearacula. It worked! The thing blew into a million pieces.

"Yippie!" Jason called. "Let's go find the girls and Zack."

**Neighborhood, Fallonite**

"Zack can you reach the tip?" Kimberly cried out from inside her flying Crane. She was handling the Zord to her best ability but it was difficult to keep from swerving suddenly every time the monster changed course towards them.

"Just barely," Zack was able to spurt out. "I just can't get my laser positioned to use it properly. It keeps moving everytime Fallonite moves!"

"Keep trying!" She gritted her teeth. "Trini, hanging in there?"

"I'm hangin!" Trini hollered from where she lay on the opposite wing.

"Do you think you might be able aim from where you're at to hit the wing just right?"

"I think so, Zack move your hands!" She positioned her laser and was able to aim directly at the point. Using the laser she was able to deftly cut the wing tip off.

"Yes!" Zack called. "Now the other wing!"

As Kimberly was repositioning her pink bird, she heard a familiar voice, "You guys need some help?

"I think we've got it Tommy, but thanks!" Kimberly looked to see the Falcon, Ape and Wolf coming in their direction.

"We'll stay back incase you need us."

"Got it!" Zack suddenly cried, watching as the winged monster fell back to the ground with a resonating boom.

Kimberly lowered to the ground and Zack and Trini hopped off. Once on the ground they too called their Zords. The frog and bear Zords made their appearance known.

"Bear Zord online!" Trini yelled

"Frog Zord ready to rock!" Zack responded with a smile as his frog leaped forward.

As a team they were able to defeat the once flying masterpiece of Finster. "I'm hungry," Zack complained as they landed in the Command Center.

"Isn't that Rocky's saying?" Trini laughed, as she mentioned one of their friends from Stone Canyon. Several times recently the Angel Grove karate team in Jason, Tommy and Trini had competed against Stone Canyon's Rocky, Adam and Aisha. The gang was now good friends with each other, though sometimes it was scary how well they all got along.

"Go the gym? Ernie can fix us something to eat and of course smoothies?" Kim suggested as she leaned against Tommy for support. She was exhausted.

"Good work Rangers!" Zordon spoke suddenly. "You showed your true spirits today in the teamwork used to defeat Fallonite and Bearacula. Go rest and enjoy yourselves." Zordon disappeared from view. Alpha nodded agreement with Zordon and went back to his computer and viewing globe fun.

The Rangers teleported themselves out and back in the direction of the gym; it was definitely time to relax.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reading so far. I've had a rough time writing this chapter, but anyways I think that I'm going to work on making this a series so there will only be a few more chapters in this one and then I'll start on the next story for the series, if that is you guys would like to see it in a little series? Oh is there anyone who's good at doing YouTube videos? If so and they now how I'd love to see one made with the song Kim sang in "Song of Guitardo" featuring Zack, Kim, Tommy, Trini, Jason and Billy. **

**A/N #2: This chapter may be a bit boring as I'll be explaining about school, classes, that sort of thing, there will be a trip to Ernie's involved. Sorry there's really not much action and I did my best to make it interesting.**

**For Chemistry Class here's Lab Partners:**

**Bulk/Skull**

**Tommy/Kimberly**

**Zack/Jason**

**Trini/Billy**

**Also Ernie's the Gym and Juice Bar…. I'm so lazy hehe**

**To my fans; Hope you guys check out my one shot as well.**

**Jps1926 **thanks I didn't want to concentrate to much on the action but I also wanted it to be obvious as to way a team change wouldn't be needed… after all why separate the perfect team?

**WenWen **thanks

**Nikkitan89 **I tried to show abilities that all the team members have, with the exception of some. But they will be shown in later chapters/stories.

**LonelyGirl **Welcome to my story! Glad you like it!

**Chapter Four**

**Angel Grove High School**

_**A Day after the Attack**_

_Ring! Ring! _ Kimberly sighed as she stepped into Homeroom on the late bell. This morning had been horrible. She had woken up feeling like a piano had fallen on her. Her mom had yelled at her for getting up late and then a look in the mirror had made her scream. She brushed a lock of wet hair from her face as she made it to her seat.

"Good to have you join us, Ms. Hart," Ms. Appleby spoke with a smile. She knew that one of her best students wouldn't be late without a good reason.

"Sorry, Ms. Appleby it's been a bad morning." Kimberly apologized. She groaned under her breath as she looked through her bag trying to find a pen, only to realize she didn't have one.

"Here," Trini whispered offering her friend a pen. She glanced at Trini gratefully and took it. Sitting back she listened to Ms. Applebee as she gave the morning announcements.

"And starting tomorrow we have auditions for the school's production of Annie. I hope to see all of you perform, after all your performance of Rumplestilskin was wonderful. And tonight is the Ice Cream Social at Ernie's. Free ice cream Sundays to all students. There will be music to dance to, and other fun teenager things." Ms. Applebee stepped back as she finished the announcements. As if it was timed the bell signaling the end of homerun rang.

Without looking back all the students left the classroom. Kimberly raced to her locker so she could make herself look more presentable, hopefully before Tommy saw her as he was in a different homeroom. Being an upper classman Kimberly had the advantage of not having a class after homeroom, until the next class period. She'd taken the liberty to use her travel hair dryer in the bathroom, and had also changed into a black tank top and pink shorts, out of the clothes she'd originally come in. The bell had just rung signaling the end of class when she'd stepped out of the bathroom. She slipped a smile on her face as she made her way to her locker. There she returned her things, pulling out just the things she needed for class.

"Hey Kimberly, I was getting worried." Tommy came up to her.

She whirled to look at her handsome boyfriend. "Sorry, I was running late this morning and didn't get a chance to see you before school."

"That's ok." He rubbed her shoulder lightly. "Ready for Chemistry?" That was a class, they had together. Well actually the whole team of Rangers had that class together, along with Bulk and Skull. Kimberly smiled up at him and nodded. Closing her locker, she took his hand and together they walked to Chemistry. Once inside the room they took their seats at their lab table. Tommy opened his notebook so he could take notes for their lab that day. By silent agreement, he wrote and she usually set the lab up. Together they'd take turns actually doing the testing.

"Hey, Kim you ok?" Trini asked as she passed to the table behind two of her best friends.

"I'm fine. Spent the last hour in the bathroom, I'm so glad I have free period after homeroom." She turned to talk to Trini, while Trini began taking the same notes Tommy was writing.

"Yea, coz girl you were a hot mess this morning," Trini looked up trying to keep a straight face.

"Shh!" Kimberly hissed, glancing at Tommy purposefully. Trini couldn't help it; she had to laugh at Kimberly's pink cheeks.

**Ernie's**

_**It's the Ice Cream Social Dance thing!**_

Jason held his girlfriend by his side as they stepped into Ernie's for a fun evening. He had invited Aisha and her best friends Rocky and Adam to come join Angel Grove's big teen party. "I hope you guys have fun," Jason told Rocky and Adam. The smile Aisha gave him was melting. He was a guy but man did she make him melt. And tonight was the night that he would introduce her and the guys to the Rangers. If they were lucky they would not have to meet Bulk and Skull. Then again Bulk and Skull were inevitably going to show up, say something smart, have cake land in Bulk's face, and leave.

Zack and Trini arrived together, holding hands as they their way to their regular table. They could see Jason already there, but he was with three other people. The couple exchanged a look and a shrug.

"Hey Jase what's up man?" Zack slapped hands with Jason.

"Not much, I'll wait until the gang's here and introduce you all at once," Jason smiled as he stood and gave Trini a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. In turn he received a glare from Aisha. "It's ok Sha', she's like my sister." Aisha's glare turned to a knowing smile and she placed a hand on Jason's knee when he sat back down.

Billy walked in then followed by a fabulously dressed Kimberly. She had a confused look on her face. Jason immediately stood up and went over to his sister. "What's wrong Kim?"

"Have you seen Tommy?" Kim asked him with a furrow in her brow. "I mean he's usually late but I waited for thirty minutes after he was supposed to meet me and I just left on my own." Jason shook his head as the man in question stepped inside.

"I'm sorry Kim, something came up that I had to take care of," Tommy tried to hug her but she shook him off of her. Stepping away Kimberly went over and sat down beside Trini.

"You ok girl?" Trini asked, handing Kim a smoothie.

"I'm fine," Kim smiled a perfect smile. She really was fine; she just didn't want Tommy to mess up her cute dress by smashing it with a hug, at least not yet. The man she was talking about walked up behind her, settling his hands on her shoulders.

Leaning down Tommy spoke softly into her ear. "You're a witch sometimes." Glancing up she smiled at him and with a wink patted the chair beside her. He sat down relieved that she wasn't mad at him.

An announcement suddenly came over in the room. "This next dance is going to be dedicated to a very special group that we all come to love as our own. Over countless times they risk their own lives for the town of Angel Grove, and consequently the world. This is to the Power Rangers!" Ernie finished as he changed tunes to one that was one of dedication.

_When it rains it pours and opens doors  
And floods the floors we thought would always keep us safe and dry  
And in the midst of sailing ships we sink our lips into the ones we love  
That have to say goodbye_

And as I float along this ocean  
I can feel you like a notion that won't seem to let me go

Cause when I look to the sky something tells me you're here with me  
And you make everything alright  
And when I feel like I'm lost something tells me you're here with me  
And I can always find my way when you are here

And every word I didn't say that caught up in some busy day  
And every dance on the kitchen floor we didn't dance before  
And every sunset that we'll miss I'll wrap them all up in a kiss  
And pick you up in all of this when I sail away

Whether I am up or down or in or out or just plane overhead  
Instead it just feels like it is impossible to fly  
But with you I can spread my wings  
to see me over everything that life may send me  
When I am hoping it won't pass me by

And when I feel like there is no one that will ever know me  
there you are to show me

As the song played it seemed that the different Power Ranger couples had all found their way to the floor. Kimberly and Tommy, Jason and Aisha, Trini and Zack, they all danced to the gentle words of dedication to them. Kimberly's eyes held tears as she laid her cheek against Tommy's chest.

"Hey Beautiful, you ok?" Tommy whispered in her ear, laying his chin on top of her hair.

"I'm fine, that's just such a wonderful song, and it's for us." She said this as soft as possible and still for Tommy to hear her. As the final cords of the song played Kimberly took a deep breath. She had not told her friends but Ernie had asked her to play a few of the songs she'd written.

Glancing up at Tommy she spoke up, "Tommy I've got to go do something, I'll be back as soon as I can." She said this as they were walking towards their friends. He nodded and watched as she stepped away from him and walked into the locker/bathroom.

Kimberly stepped to her assigned locker and opened it up so she could get her guitar. She was going to come through the opposite side door so she'd come out beside Ernie near the stage. Exiting out that door, Ernie winked at her. "Alright guys I've got something special planned. A student from the high school has agreed to sing a few songs for us. And now folks please welcome Kimberly to the stage." Ernie stepped away from the stage and along with everyone else began to clap. Kimberly sat down in the chair that had already been placed on the stage for her and took a deep breath.

"First I want to thank you guys for being so welcoming. This is the first time I've actually been asked to play my music in front of a crowd so I'm a bit nervous. The first song I have is titled "Simple Man". Kim looked down at her guitar, strumming a few notes and making sure it was still in tune. She soon picked the right note and began to sing.

"_Did you feel my love?  
Did you feel it rain?  
Did I touch your soul or was it all in vain?_

Be careful of your ego my friend  
I feel it's your worse disease.  
And be careful of that solitude  
you so desperately need.

Oh my love the time we spent  
flying and flying everywhere we went.  
I was like a butterfly who had just found wings.  
Caught in the middle and half way in-between.  
It's a desperate place to be.  
Seems like you're spinning in circles out of control.

Did you feel my love?  
Did you feel it rain?  
Did I touch your soul or was it all in vain?

Be careful of your ego my friend  
I feel it's your worst disease.  
And be careful of that solitude  
you so desperately need.

So when the laughter has finally disappeared  
and you're just a simple man standing here  
I ask you who are you going to be?

When the dream has finally faded away  
and you're just another man on another day  
I ask you who are you going to be?"

Once the song was done she proceeded to sing a few more of her songs. She could hear her friends cheering for her as she strummed the last cord of her last song. Stepping off the stage Ernie took the place and announced that the ice cream bar was ready. In the locker room, she put her guitar away. She sat down, sighing, as she thought about how her songs had gone.

At their table the Rangers and their friends were talking about the songs that the pink ranger had sung. "She's amazing," Jason said with a smile. Obviously he was thinking about his sister's amazing performance. He shook his head, sitting his arm on top of Aisha's chair. The small black woman smiled at him, then leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Hours later Kimberly's head was lying on Tommy's shoulder as she fell asleep. He had driven her to her house where the couple had proceeded to play a movie. Neither was ready to end the night but they were too tired to actually do much. Tommy sighed as he looked down at her. They were sitting in the loveseat in Kim's living space. Her mom had allowed her to turn an extra bedroom into a small TV room. The room was set up with a TV, the loveseat, a mini-fridge and microwave. It was the perfect space for her to bring her friends, and since her mom didn't care much Tommy usually spent a lot of time there with just Kim. That night was no different as the end credits of their movie played.

**A/N I am working on Chapter Five… it's almost time to find out about Aisha, Adam and Rocky's true involvement.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. This chapter has a little more excitement there will be some stuff going on with Zordon and the intro of Adam and Rocky. Hope you like it!**

**Nikkitan89: thanks for staying loyal so far!**

**Jps1926: I always enjoy reading your comments and thoughts.**

**People for this chapter try for four reviews!**

**ALLCAPSZordon Speak**

**Chapter Five**

**Command Center**

ALPHA IS IT READY? Zordon looked to his helper, Alpha 5. They were working on something that was about to be very important to the future of the Power Rangers.

"Ai, Ai, Ai this is so exciting Zordon!" Alpha's voice rose with his apparent excitement. "Are you sure it is going to work?"

I AM NOT SURE ALPHA BUT I DO BELIEVE THAT IT WILL WHEN THE NEXT STEP IS COMPLETE. Zordon disappeared from view in his time warp.

**High School**

"I can't believe we are going to school here now," Rocky commented to his friends, as he, Adam and Aisha stopped by the office to pick up their new schedules.

"I know, I get to go to school with Jason!" Aisha's excitement was obvious as she glanced over the schedule and other information they had been handed. Their books were all neatly stacked in the office as well and they each picked up the ones with their last name on top.

"Whatever," Adam rolled his eyes as he held the door for Rocky and Aisha to step out. Aisha was always talking about her boyfriend Jason. But in actual fact, Adam was ready to getting to know him better. Though they had met, and even talked a bit they weren't what he would call best friends yet.

"Aisha!" Jason's voice could be heard as he stepped around a skinny guy talking to a cubby guy. These guys, Adam, assumed were the Bulk and Skull that he'd heard so much about.

Meanwhile Billy was having an intense conversation with Trini about the new modifications he had made to the Zords. He was not using the word Zord but was still able converse with her as they walked to homeroom. Zack had showed up and was also walking with them but he didn't understand a word of Billy's rambling.

"I need to tell Kimberly that I was able to modify the Crane's shields as well as add that new mirror and secret compartment that she asked me to try and put in." Billy looked thoughtful as they stepped into Ms. Applebee's class.

"Only Kimberly would ask for that." Zack rolled his eyes as they took their seats. Billy was prompt to stop discussing the Zords in front of the arriving Bulk and Skull. Though Bulk and Skull always seemed a little dumb they were smart enough to know what he was talking about.

"Only I would ask for what Zack?" Kimberly glared at her friend as she and Tommy came in as well.

"Um, nothing Kim," the Black Ranger looked pointedly at Bulk and Skull. She shrugged and looked at Tommy for support. Tommy agreed with Zack though, they couldn't discuss Ranger things in the presence of them for sure. The two fake bullies would pick up on it right away.

"Hey Kim," Trini smiled at her. "We going to do some shopping today?"

"Oh, yea! Tommy gets to come and carry the bags." She grinned beautifully at her boyfriend who sighed. He knew he wouldn't be able to say no especially now that she was batting her eye lashes at him.

"He can't go Kim," Jason stepped into the classroom. "We're teaching a martial arts class today."

"No your not, that's tomorrow." Kimberly was smart enough to know when their classes were.

"Sorry man." Jason slid into his seat as Aisha, Adam and Rocky stepped in to take seats in their new homeroom.

"Sure you are," Tommy growled. But his thought was lost as they all started talking with their new friends.

"Why are you guys going to school here?" Trini asked curiously, she was turned sideways in her seat, a hand resting on Zack's leg.

"Our parents all moved here over the weekend and they enrolled us yesterday. Today's our first day though." Rocky shrugged.

"Welcome to Angel Grove." Kimberly smiled at them. "Aisha, do you want to go shopping with Trini, Tommy and I? Tommy's carrying the bags."

"Since you're bringing a pack mule, yes!" Aisha agreed whole-heartedly. An afternoon with the girls would be fun.

"I want to come!" Jason perked up.

"Shopping?" Kimberly rolled her eyes.

"I'll come to," Zack nodded.

"Aww, no!" Trini said. "This is just girls. Kim, leave Tommy to do something else."

"Please." Tommy begged his girlfriend.

"In case you haven't noticed," Ms. Applebee's voice could be heard causing them all to look up sheepishly. "The bell has rang. It is time to start class. Welcome to Angel Grove High. There are no new announcements today."

The teens all sat impatiently as they waited for the bell so they could get to their first class following the homeroom ritual.

**Command Center**

ALPHA MY SENSORS TELL ME THAT SOMETHING IS WRONG IN ANGEL GROVE PARK. PLEASE TURN THE VIEWING GLOBE THERE.

Alpha followed Zordon's instructions, waiting patiently for it to come up on the screen. What did come up wasn't anything dangerous at all. There was putties yes but the putties were playing on the swings. One of the putties was pushing another in a swing, and there was one sliding, another on the monkey bars, it looked like putty preschool!

"Should we call the Rangers?" Alpha asked through fits of laughter.

NO, I DON'T THINK THIS IS ANYTHING TO WORRY ABOUT.

Alpha nodded and turned back to watch the playing putties.

**High School**

In the lunch room Kimberly had out her compact mirror and was looking at her reflection. She was still angry that in Chemistry they were dissecting a worm! Ugh, that was so Biology! She heard someone set a tray down on one side of her.

"How dare they!" She exclaimed looking at her friend.

"What happened?" Trini asked.

"Chemistry happened. Ugh, I mean come on dissecting things is so not Chemistry!"

"Whoa, where's Kim, you know the Pink?" Trini whispered the last part, her eyes boring into Kim's.

"I don't do bugs!" She stood and took off out of the lunch room.

"Ms. Hart, where are you going?" Ms. Applebee stopped her at the door.

"Bathroom," was all Kim had managed to say as she raced out of the door.

"Kim!" Was the last thing she heard before hitting something, or rather someone hard. "Hey beautiful its time to wake up." She opened her eyes and saw herself looking into those of Tommy's.

"What happened?"

"You raced out of the lunch room like a crazy person. Are you ok?" Tommy brushed some of Kimberly's hair away from her face.

"Yea, I'm fine. I think," she glanced around to see that they were alone with the other Rangers. "I need to see Zordon." Tommy's gaze flashed.

"What happened?" He repeated her earlier statement.

"Just want to see Zordon."

"Ok, I'll tell Ms. Applebee you got sick and had to go home." Tommy kissed her forehead.

"Thanks," she stood and after a quick glance around she teleported away.

_**UH OH what's going to happen now? I know I said you'd find out more on Adam, Aisha and Rocky's involvement but I knew I needed to get them more into the picture first. Oh and when Kim blacked out, she saw something that you'll find out about in the next chapter. Hope you like!**_


End file.
